


Компромиссы

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: По и Хакс попадают в первобытное племя и очень близко знакомятся с местными ритуалами плодородия





	Компромиссы

По не сосчитал бы все разы, когда терпел крушение, их было слишком много. Но он так и не смог привыкнуть.

Летать — да, По обожал летать. Но не катапультироваться. Нет, спасибо. Никогда не знаешь, куда тебя занесет. И если потеряешь сознание, то никогда не угадаешь, в чьей компании очнешься.

В этот раз По пришел в себя в компании бластера, дуло которого смотрело ему прямо в лицо. Что ж, случались в его жизни пробуждения и хуже. По крайней мере, сейчас никто не пытался отгрызть ему ногу.

— Что ты сделал с моим шаттлом? — спросил человек, сжимающий бластер.

Когда перед глазами перестало плыть, По узнал генерала Хакса. В личном рейтинге По это пробуждение сразу опустилось на несколько ступеней ниже.

— Что я сделал с твоим шаттлом? — переспросил По, приподнимаясь на локтях. Раз Хакс не пристрелил его сразу, значит, можно устроиться поудобнее. — Ты что сделал с моим кораблем? Первый раз такое видел, все приборы просто вышли из строя.

— Просто вышли из строя? — зло процедил Хакс. — И на моем шаттле, и на твоем? Ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил?

Честно говоря, По хотел спать и чтобы бластер оказался подальше от его лица.

— А зачем мне вырубать и твою технику, и свою? Я мог бы просто сбить тебя, если бы захотел.

По на самом деле едва удержался, когда висел на хвосте у Хакса, рука так и тянулась сделать пару залпов. Но нельзя, Берм объявлен зоной вне конфликтов.

Хакс внимательно его разглядывал, словно обдумывая аргументы. По воспользовался передышкой, чтобы осмотреться. Они ожидаемо оказались в лесу, над которым пролетали несколько минут назад. Низкие ветвистые деревья закрывали солнце. В воздухе витал гнилой болотистый запах. 

По нигде не видел обрывков своего снаряжения. Скорее всего, оно осталось на каком-нибудь дереве. Неужели Хакс снял По?

Тот и сам словно пролетел сквозь колючий кустарник: лицо покрывали мелкие царапины, а к форме прилипли веточки. Хакс стоял неровно, перенося вес на левую ногу и чуть согнув правую в колене. Наверное, повредил при приземлении. Видеть его в таком виде было очень непривычно.

Стоило проверить и свои травмы. По осторожно ощупал затылок, но, к счастью, крови не обнаружил. Кости, вроде, тоже не сломаны. Было бы неплохо встать и убедиться наверняка, но для начала он хотел выяснить кое-что важное.

— Кстати, почему ты меня до сих пор не застрелил?

Хакс сильнее нахмурился. Наверняка идея приходила ему в голову. Одно дело — сбить вражеский корабль и возобновить военный конфликт, и совсем другое — тихо пристрелить летчика и утопить труп в ближайшем болоте. Тем более, По никому не сказал, в какую сторону летит, а они успели удалиться от столицы на приличное расстояние. Пока его тело найдут, Первый Орден уже успеет покинуть Берм.

Хакс начал было что-то говорить, но вдруг оборвал себя и настороженно посмотрел в сторону.

Раздался треск сломанной веточки, и в следующее мгновение из кустов выскочили люди. Скорее всего, это были люди. Сложно сказать наверняка: недостаток одежды они компенсировали татуировками и замысловатыми шрамами по всему телу. Даже цвет кожи определить не удавалось.

Резко поднявшись, По встал спиной к Хаксу: лучше уж знакомый враг, чем непонятно кто. Аборигены окружили их, не оставляя шанса на побег.

По смотрел на каменное острие копья, маячившее перед его носом, и думал о вечном. О том, что, оказывается, принять смерть от примитивного оружия так же страшно, как и от Старкиллера. В чем-то даже страшнее.

— Скажи, что это Сопротивление, просто у вас новая летняя форма, — ехидно попросил Хакс.

— Может, это Первый Орден празднует годовщину гибели Сноука? — парировал По. — Попробуй пальнуть бластером в воздух, вдруг испугаются.

Хакс не шевелился. Один из аборигенов вырвал бластер из его руки, повертел перед носом, пару раз безрезультатно нажал на спусковой крючок и, разочаровавшись, швырнул себе за спину.

Ага, значит, даже бластеры не работают. По не хотел знать о том, как Хакс это выяснил.

— Мы влипли, Хагс, — произнес По с усмешкой.

Хакс не ответил.

***

На своем веку По повидал разные проявления стресса. Кто-то начинал истерику, кто-то впадал в ступор, некоторые даже пели песни. А вот Хакс, как выяснилось, читал лекции, словно его успокаивал звук собственного голоса.

— Несмотря на высокий уровень технологического развития, Берм гордится своими корнями и большие деньги тратит на сохранение культурного наследия, — произносил Хакс, словно читал с датапада. — Я знал, что огромные области планеты отведены под заповедники, но не думал, что у Берма есть технологии, чтобы глушить в них всю технику. И что в заповедниках водятся целые дикие племена. Богатые туристы наверняка в восторге.

Нечто подобное рассказывала и генерал Органа, когда готовила всех к переговорам, но По тогда больше обращал внимание на слабые места охраны и возможные пути отступления. Он знал лишь то, что Берм вызвался быть посредником мира между Сопротивлением и Первым Орденом, и за одно это стоило перестать ему доверять.

— Хочешь сказать, нам ничего не угрожает и это просто шоу? — спросил По с надеждой.

Хакс окинул пренебрежительным взглядом конвоирующих его аборигенов и ответил:

— Знает ли злой и голодный зверь, запертый в клетке, что является частью шоу? Не уверен.

По почувствовал легкий укол копьем в спину, наглядно подтверждающий слова Хакса.

Аборигены вели их куда-то по лесу и дружелюбно они точно не выглядели. Хакс, вероятно, все еще нервничал, поэтому продолжил говорить:

— Правительство Берма объявило выходной, переговоры возобновятся только завтра утром, до тех пор меня не хватятся. Ты сказал кому-нибудь, куда летишь?

По отрицательно покачал головой. Как только он увидел, что Хакс собирается слинять, то тут же полетел следом, чтобы не упустить его. Формально территорию столицы покидать было не запрещено, но кто знает, какую пакость тот задумал.

Во дворце сегодня вечером банкет, но вряд ли кто-то удивится, не обнаружив там По: он сразу отказался в этом участвовать. Одно дело — переговоры о мире, и совсем другое — совместные попойки с врагами.

Ночами его уже тоже давно никто не ждал.

— Отследить наши шаттлы они смогут только до места падения, — безрадостно продолжал Хакс. — И если заповедник достаточно большой, то искать без техники нас будут долго. Разве что какой-нибудь форсъюзер сжалится и решит помочь.

Судя по тону, Хакс не очень-то на это рассчитывал. Он прихрамывал, но старался идти быстро, чтобы не получать тычки в спину.

В отличие от него По был настроен более оптимистично.

— Получается, наша задача — протянуть до утра, — заявил он. По не сомневался, что Рей сможет его найти. — Проще простого.

Хакс посмотрел вверх. Начинало темнеть.

— Если нас не сожрут на ужин, — пробормотал он.

Настроение По, напротив, лишь поднималось. Утомительные переговоры теперь казались чем-то далеким и произошедшим словно не с ним. Зато сейчас он снова вспоминал вкус жизни. Жаль только, что вляпался в приключения он не с красоткой или красавцем из Сопротивления, а с генералом Первого Ордена. Хотя стоило признать, когда Хакс перестал выглядеть безупречно, то почти превратился в человека, который мог бы понравиться По.

Они дошли до поселения, когда уже совсем стемнело, но света от воткнутых в землю факелов хватало. По с любопытством разглядывал маленькие домики из костей и шкур. Наружу выбегали чумазые дети, чтобы попялиться на чужеземцев. Все это действительно напоминало аттракцион для туристов, только запах портил картину.

Воины с копьями повели их дальше. По насторожился, увидев большой костер, и принялся искать взглядом мангал, подходящий для приготовления взрослого человека. Поэтому он не сразу заметил существо, сидящее на гигантском троне из ветвей и костей.

Существо наверняка было женщиной: гигантские, свисающие до пояса голые груди не давали обмануться. А вот насчет ее принадлежности к людям По не был до конца уверен. Казалось, размерами она могла бы соперничать со взрослым хаттом. В отблесках от костра ее фигура выглядела поистине ужасающей.

— Нас точно сожрут, — произнес Хакс мрачно.

Под пронизывающим взглядом женщины даже По почувствовал себя неуютно. Она осмотрела пленников с головы до ног, словно прикидывая, много ли мяса в их телах. А потом медленно, словно не сразу заставив слушаться мышцы лица, улыбнулась.

— Приветствую. Люди Неба, — отрывисто произнесла она на ломаном базовом. — Ваш визит. Добрые вести. Богатый урожай.

Затем она прокричала что-то своим людям, и толпа аборигенов взорвалась радостными воплями.

***

Конечно, По лишь изображал беззаботность, на деле не теряя бдительности. Он ел только знакомые фрукты, которые уже пробовал в столице Берма, и пил воду. Глиняную кружку с остро пахнущей и предположительно алкогольной жидкостью По лишь подносил к губам. Не хотелось потерять голову.

Но аборигены теперь вели себя вполне доброжелательно: одни плясали вокруг костра, другие стучали в барабаны, третьи подносили им с Хаксом еду, а огромная женщина взирала на всех со своего трона сурово и одновременно ласково, как на непослушных, но любимых детей.

Смотреть на Хакса без улыбки тоже не удавалось. Ему надели корону из веток, отчего казалось, что какие-то птицы сплели на его голове гнездо. Курносая девочка-туземка окунала пальцы в миску с густой голубой жидкостью, а потом рисовала пальцами на лице Хакса причудливые узоры.

Хакс сидел, не шевелясь и стиснув зубы, словно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рвануть прочь. Он уже попытался сопротивляться раньше, когда аборигенам вздумалось переодеть их в свои тряпки, но десяток копий послужил веским аргументом. И даже тогда Хакс несколько мгновений выглядел так, словно всерьез подумывал сразиться с сотней воинов. Его можно было понять: местная одежда скрывала немногое.

Наученный его опытом, По сразу согласился и переодеться, и надеть колючую корону и дал нанести сладко пахнущую краску себе на лицо. После оставалось только поедать фрукты и наблюдать за мучениями Хакса.

Девочка провела пальцем по переносице Хакса, отошла на пару шагов, чтобы оценить свою работу, и довольно улыбнулась. Когда она ушла, Хакс поежился и вдруг сел поближе к По. Наверное, тоже считал, что старый враг лучше десятка новых.

— Тебе идет, — сказал По с усмешкой, но с удивлением понял, что не соврал.

Блики костра в сочетании с голубыми узорами и рыжими волосами производили впечатляющий эффект, и даже хмурые брови Хакса не могли его испортить.

— Они уже намазали нас вареньем, чтобы мясо промариновалось, — в ответ пробормотал Хакс.

По наблюдал за бликами на его мрачном лице и размышлял о том, как докатился до жизни такой. Мог ведь сейчас быть в столице, поедать экзотические закуски и болтать с Финном и Рей. Или снова пытаться убедить генерала Органу, что Первый Орден согласился на переговоры слишком легко и здесь наверняка какая-то ловушка.

А вместо этого По сидел в лесу в компании самого генерала Хакса и не знал, доживет ли до утра. И вопреки всему он не хотел бы сейчас оказаться в столице.

Но Хакс не выглядел как любитель спонтанных приключений на пересеченной местности, и это не давало покоя.

— Так куда ты летел? — По решил спросить прямо.

Хакс молчал так долго, что По уже не надеялся услышать ответ. Но потом все-таки прозвучало:

— Не куда, а откуда.

И тут По все понял. Не было никакого двойного дна, Первый Орден не готовил нападение. Они действительно прилетели заключать мир.

— Эти переговоры… — Хакс горько усмехнулся. — Я уже знаю, чем все закончится. Какие будут заключены условия, какие планеты останутся за вами, а какие отойдут нам. Затянувшаяся и разоряющая война прекратится, все останутся в выигрыше, но при этом никто не получит того, чего на самом деле хочет. Я никогда не получу того, чего хочу. Не построю тот мир, за который боролся.

По страшно было осознавать, что у него были похожие мысли, только с другой стороны. Первый Орден не будет уничтожен, он не лишится всех оккупированных планет и даже не избавится от программы штурмовиков, пока в Республике не придумают, как адаптировать такое огромное количество человек к мирной жизни. Это не то, за что умирали друзья По, но это то, что будет.

Генерал Органа не раз объясняла, что нужно идти на компромиссы и что лучше взять Первый Орден под контроль сейчас, чем дать им возможность затаиться, чтобы потом вернуться с новыми силами. По все осознавал, но принять не мог.

Она говорила, что компромиссы — это когда все выигрывают, просто не сразу понимают. По вот до сих пор не понял.

— И какой у тебя был план? — осторожно спросил По. — Сбежать? Лететь, пока не достигнешь моря?

Лететь, пока не кончится топливо?

— Полетать, переждав банкет, потом вернуться и продолжить переговоры, — ответил Хакс с усталостью в голосе. — Я, в отличие от некоторых, не могу себе позволить истерику.

По решил не напоминать, из-за чьего импульсивного поступка они оказались в окружении аборигенов с копьями и подозрительными намерениями.

— Похоже, если мы умрем здесь, то наши стороны от этого только выиграют, — произнес По в шутку.

Ну, наполовину в шутку. Настроение Хакса оказалось заразительным.

Хакс пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил:

— Нет. Мы не доставим им такого удовольствия. Пусть страдают вместе с нами.

Не сдержавшись, По улыбнулся.

Ритм барабанов вдруг изменился, теперь он словно возвещал о том, что грядет нечто важное. Огромная женщина жестом велела По и Хаксу подойти.

Переглянувшись, они встали и осторожно двинулись вперед. Аборигены расступались перед ними, барабанщики продолжали выстукивать свой нагнетающий ритм.

Подождав, пока По и Хакс подойдут поближе, огромная женщина махнула рукой своим людям. Из толпы тут же вышла тощая девушка с тысячей косичек на голове и встала по правую сторону от трона.

Огромная женщина произнесла что-то на клокочущем языке, и девушка начала переводить на вполне сносном базовом:

— Великая Прамать племени Быстрого Ручья поздравляет вас, Люди Неба. Духи признали вашу свадьбу.

Барабанщики ускорили ритм, остальные принялись издавать восторженные крики.

— Нашу… Что? — По посмотрел на Хакса. Тот выглядел так, словно только узнал, что все съеденные им фрукты — ядовитые.

Прамать снова что-то прокричала в толпу и белозубо улыбнулась. Девушка, не меняясь в лице, перевела:

— Теперь, чтобы завершить ритуал и убедить духов подарить нам хороший урожай, ваше небесное семя должно окропить нашу черную землю.

— Небесное семя, — повторил Хакс безэмоционально. Теперь он выглядел так, словно через минуту действительно готов был умереть от отравления. — Лучше съешьте меня.

По перевел взгляд с Праматери на трон из костей, потом на тощую девушку, говорящую на базовом, на барабанщиков, красочные татуировки и гигантский костер. Свадьба, ну да. Кажется, он понял, что происходит.

— Послушайте, произошла ошибка. — По стянул с головы корону и сделал пару шагов вперед. — Я подозреваю, у вас аттракцион для туристов? Пары, в отношениях которых пропала искра, платят вам, чтобы провести время в антуражной обстановке, верно? Так вот, мы не туристы, мы просто заблудились. Не могли бы вы сообщить…

Договорить По не успел — его подхватило и рывком дернуло вперед, а потом растопырило прямо в воздухе, словно пришпиленную букашку. Виски сжало тисками, и тут же в его голове прозвучал голос, который без малейшего акцента произнес:

«Или на нашу землю прольется ваше семя, или ваша кровь. Выбирай».

С трудом открыв глаза, По увидел, что Прамать стоит, вытянув пухлую руку вперед, и холодно смотрит на него.

А потом за мгновение она заставила По прочувствовать все то, что будет, если он не согласится.

***

По лежал на шкурах, положив руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. Строго говоря, потолка в их яме не было, зато дыру затягивала плотная сетка, в которой бились светлячки. Их розоватого свечения как раз хватало, чтобы создать уют и позволить пленникам не натыкаться на стены.

Они все равно натыкались, конечно. У По еще получалось лежать, вытянув ноги, а вот Хаксу уже приходилось поджимать колени.

Яма была глубже, чем два роста Хакса. Выбраться не выйдет, даже если По встанет ему на плечи, да и вряд ли тот сможет удержать его, с больной-то ногой. Радовало только, что холодно не было. Под шкурами зарыты раскаленные камни? Бурдюки с кипятком? Или это какие-то особенности местной земли? Подземные горячие источники? По не знал.

— Я не могу ее винить, — произнес он для поддержания разговора. — Если бы я был форсъюзером, то тоже бы основал религию имени себя, восседал бы на троне, ел фрукты и заставлял других людей трахаться.

На самом деле По не ожидал ответа, но Хакс вдруг сказал:

— Знаю я одного форсъюзера… Лучше бы он делал все то, что ты перечислил.

Его слова напомнили По о том допросе, который провел Кайло. Это было так давно, и в то же время будто вчера. Тогда По смог не сойти с ума, потому что ему было за что сражаться, а теперь?

Рей обязательно найдет его утром, но будет ли к тому времени кого спасать? Прамать ясно озвучила свои требования. И обмануть ее не получится, в чтении разума она даже превосходила Кайло.

— Эй, Хакс, я тут подумал…

— Я лучше умру, — оборвал его Хакс. — Пусть кровью удобряют.

— Я тут подумал, — с нажимом повторил По. — Она сказала, что ей нужно наше семя на их земле. Про секс в условиях задачи ничего сказано не было.

— Мне кажется, они намекнули очень прозрачно, когда запихали нас вдвоем на ночь в тесное пространство. — Хакс лежал совсем рядом, но его голос звучал глухо.

Он был прав, конечно. Розовые светлячки, шкуры… Как будто этого было мало, аборигены в корзинке спустили в яму бурдюк с той самой синей краской. Похоже, у нее было много применений.

— И все-таки, — настаивал По. — Мне кажется, это разумный компромисс.

Оказывается, в некоторых ситуациях будешь рад компромиссу.

— Хочешь подрочить? Удачи, не буду мешать, — бросил Хакс и демонстративно отвернулся от По. — А я, пожалуй, посплю.

На некоторое время стало тихо, только светлячки стрекотали в сетке.

— Мой законный муж храпит, отвернувшись лицом к стенке, а мне приходится одиноко дрочить под одеялом, — пробурчал По достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. — Так вот ты какая, семейная жизнь.

Хакс не отозвался, и даже не было одеяла, которое можно мстительно перетянуть на свою сторону. Что ж, похоже, придется воплощать свой гениальный план самому.

По снял набедренную повязку, уже в этот момент понимая, что просто не будет. Ему не впервой приходилось удовлетворять себя, пока рядом кто-то спал, как и притворяться спящим, не замечая странные звуки с соседней койки. Когда вы молоды и у вас общая казарма на сотню человек, то это не кажется чем-то сверхъестественным. 

Но это было несколько тысяч боевых вылетов назад, в те времена, когда По готов был взобраться на любого симпатичного гуманоида, который не против. С тех пор утекло много воды, да и день сегодня не задался. 

Набрав в ладонь синей краски, По принялся привычным движением водить рукой по члену, но все его мысли были только о наказании, которое ждет в случае неудачи. Образы, посланные Праматерью, оказались очень красочные.

Сдавшись, По решил передохнуть и посмотрел в сторону Хакса. Даже лежа тот умудрялся всей позой демонстрировать напряжение. 

— Может, поможешь? — не удержавшись, попросил По. — Я, между прочим, стараюсь ради нашего совместного светлого будущего.

— Как, протянуть тебе руку помощи? 

Вот ведь зараза. Но от его голоса стало веселее, он отвлекал от воспоминаний.

— Вербально, — ответил По и поспешил пояснить: — Давай, Хагс. Расскажи мне, что ты любишь. В постели ты тоже отдаешь приказы? Или наоборот, предпочитаешь отпустить контроль? 

И снова По не надеялся на ответ, но Хакс его опять удивил:

— Я люблю в кровати. И предварительно освежившись.

— Вот больной ублюдок, — в притворном ужасе прошептал По.

Хакс усмехнулся, а может просто дернул плечом.

Снова повисла тишина, и теперь удавалось расслышать далекий бой барабанов. Они словно подсказывали нерадивым Людям Неба нужный ритм. Аборигены, похоже, собирались праздновать всю ночь, но вряд ли они оставили яму без охраны.

— Представь, что мы не попали сюда, — опять прервал молчание По. — Представь, что ты стоишь в самом темном углу банкетного зала и смотришь на всех как на космический мусор, а я подхожу к тебе, весь в белом костюме, и спрашиваю: «Что такой очаровательный парень делает в этом логове лицемерия, сломленных судеб и возмутительно маленьких закусок»?

Теперь Хакс точно усмехнулся и повернулся на спину. Он все еще не смотрел на По, но это уже прогресс.

— А я бы ответил: «Почему бы нам не удалиться отсюда в мой номер, где я смогу одолеть Сопротивление в лице отдельно взятого пилота? Возможно, дважды».

— Ты бы так не ответил, — фыркнул По.

Наконец, Хакс повернулся к нему, приподнялся на локте и спросил:

— Тебе помогать или нет?

По смотрел ему в глаза и не мог оторваться. С таинственными синими узорами на лице, в тусклом свете и в окружении шкур Хакс напоминал древнего бога — полузабытого и отощавшего без подношений, но все еще мстительного и готового обращать миры в пепел.

Это не должно было возбуждать, но это возбуждало. Не задумываясь, По провел рукой по отвердевшему члену и заметил, что теперь Хакс следит за его движениями взглядом, полным подавляемой жажды.

Ради такого стоило устроить шоу. По чуть раздвинул ноги и согнул левую в колене, а руку стал двигать в два раза медленнее. В тусклом свете покрытый краской член стал казаться совсем темным.

— Я бы отвел тебя в свой номер… — продолжал Хакс, теперь звуча более сбивчиво. — И закрыл бы его, чтобы нам никто не помешал.

— Да, детка! — простонал По.

— Я бы предложил тебе выпить, а ты бы отказался и сел на кровать. Тогда я бы опустился на колени перед тобой, чтобы помочь избавиться от этих ужасных белых брюк.

По заметил, что в яме стало очень жарко. Наверное, горячие источники подобрались совсем близко к поверхности. 

Хакс сидел рядом, и безумно хотелось коснуться его или хотя бы вдохнуть запах, но По не позволял себе. Он принимал правила игры.

— У тебя красивый член. — Хакс не отрывал взгляда от движений руки По. — Я бы сосал его так долго, что после ты мог бы только хрипло выкрикивать: «Слава Первому Ордену!»

— Ты пропустил ту часть, где мы страстно целуемся, — пробормотал По. — Я люблю целоваться.

Хакс перевел взгляд на его лицо и задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— Да, пропустил, — ответил он невозмутимо. — Надо это исправить.

И наконец-то — наконец-то! — По почувствовал чужое дыхание на своем лице, тепло человеческого тела, прикосновение губ. То, чего ему так не хватало. А мысль, что это безупречный генерал Хакс сам целует его, сносила голову напрочь.

Нет, не генерал. Не здесь. По так редко хотел что-то только для себя, но сейчас он жаждал именно этого Хакса — уставшего, ворчливого, перемазанного краской из ягод. Такой принадлежал только По.

По увлекся поцелуем и чуть не упустил момент, когда чужая ладонь накрыла его руку. Зато после этого оставалось сделать всего несколько рывков, чтобы кончить и оросить землю племени Быстрого Ручья, будь она трижды проклята. Хотя как раз на землю сперма не попала, но По решил, что это не его проблемы. Пусть закапывают шкуры, в конце концов.

На несколько блаженных мгновений По отключился от реальности. Когда в голове прояснилось, он увидел, что Хакс отодвинулся к стене и оперся на нее одной рукой, а второй быстро дрочил себе. Глаза его были зажмурены, а брови плотно сведены, он словно решал сложную проблему.

Придвинувшись, По осторожно провел ладонью по спине Хакса вдоль позвоночника.

— Я сам, — пробормотал Хакс, но от прикосновения не отстранился.

— Сам, сам… — успокоил По.

Он пододвинулся вплотную и приобнял Хакса одной рукой вокруг груди, прижимая к себе.

Возражений не последовало. Тогда По невесомо поцеловал Хакса в шею, не решаясь сделать что-нибудь еще, просто находясь рядом.

Хакс откинул голову на плечо По и с тихим стоном кончил на стену ямы.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, но тишина больше не тяготила. Хакс не отстранялся, расслабленно опираясь на По, и не хотелось тревожить его болтовней.

— Я думаю, что племя Быстрого Ручья обожрется урожаем в этом году, — сказал По, когда они наконец отодвинулись друг от друга.

— А я думаю, что эта синяя дрянь не отмоется, — произнес Хакс, мрачно глядя на свои ладони.

По засмеялся. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

***

По не сосчитал бы все разы, когда попадал в веселые авантюры с неожиданным продолжением, их было слишком много. Но он так и не смог привыкнуть.

Приключения — да, По обожал приключения. Но не просыпаться наутро. Нет, спасибо. Никогда не знаешь, насколько сильно будет болеть голова. И в чьей компании очнешься.

В этот раз По проснулся от того, что кто-то звал его по имени. Убрав руку с талии спящего Хакса, он посмотрел вверх. Сетку убрали, и сквозь дыру было видно голубое небо и обеспокоенное лицо Рей.

Могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, никто не пытался отложить в него яйца.

— Убей меня, — сонно попросил Хакс, придвигаясь ближе.

Он выглядел почти мило, и в глубине души По сожалел, что это скоро закончится. Но воспоминания останутся, и делиться ими он не собирался.

К счастью, Рей соображала быстро и сначала спустила в яму их одежду, а потом уже веревочную лестницу. Больше над дырой никто не маячил, давая им время привести себя в порядок, насколько это возможно.

Надев форму, даже потрепанную, Хакс снова стал выглядеть как генерал Первого Ордена, не спасали и узоры на лице. Но во взгляде, которым он смотрел на веревочную лестницу, сквозила растерянность. Почему-то По был уверен, что вовсе не больная нога была причиной его беспокойства.

— Давай, Хагс. Мы не доставим им такого удовольствия, да?

Хакс сдержанно кивнул, и для По это оказалось приятнее любого утреннего поцелуя.

Выбравшись из ямы, они обнаружили, что их встречает целая делегация. Кайло Рен, Рей с Финном, генерал Органа, несколько солдат из Сопротивления и Первого Ордена, а также тощая туземка с косичками и дипломат Берма. 

Все, кроме дипломата, с разной степенью успешности сохраняли нейтральные выражения на лицах. Лучше всех получалось у Леи, хуже всех — у Кайло. А дипломат даже не пытался скрыть смущение.

— Кхм… Поздравляю со свадьбой, — выдавил он из себя в итоге.

— Я буду требовать компенсации, — ответил Хакс с ледяным холодом в голосе. — Большой компенсации.

Девушка с косичками сделала шаг вперед.

— Напоминаю, что клан Праматерей Берма имеет право самостоятельно выбирать наказание для нарушителей границ их территории, — произнесла она тоном профессионального законника. Уверенность в ее голосе могла бы состязаться с холодностью Хакса. — Однако как будущая глава племени я приношу извинения за свою мать. Она верит в старые традиции. Во времена ее молодости прекращение войны скрепляли браком представителей разных племен. Я понимаю, что на Небе другие законы, но ваша затянувшаяся война плохо сказывается на нашей земле. Моя мать хотела всем помочь.

Сталкивать людей в секс-ямы, чтобы прекратить межпланетную войну. По понял, что методы ведения дел у Первого Ордена еще не самые ужасные.

— В этом есть смысл, — неожиданно сказал Кайло. Он повернулся к дипломату: — Я слышал, что браки, заключенные по старым традициям Берма, считаются действительными во многих системах.

— Да, — подтвердил дипломат. — Люди прилетают к нам со всей Галактики. Их привлекают наши старые ритуалы. Ума не приложу почему.

О, По догадывался почему.

— Пойдут слухи… — подхватила Лея. — И скоро во всех уголках Галактики будут знать, что пилот Сопротивления связал себя узами брака с генералом Первого Ордена. Да, свадьбу можно использовать.

По переглянулся с Хаксом, надеясь убедиться, что у него не начались слуховые галлюцинации. Судя по выражению лица Хакса, он тоже это слышал и уже прикидывал все плюсы и минусы. Наверное, их оказалось слишком много, поэтому он ответил:

— Мы обсудим это позже.

Как минимум, когда станем чище, — прочитал По между строк.

И когда отдохнем. И поедим.

— Точно, все потом. Добавьте пункт в тот длинный список, который нам еще нужно обсудить, — поддержал По, а потом, влекомый секундным импульсом, попросил: — И включите в план мероприятий еще один банкет, раз уж прошлый мы случайно пропустили.

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него, а По ответил ему своей лучшей улыбкой. Он чувствовал, что они оба могут пойти на еще один компромисс, и оба от него выиграть. 

Осталось только купить белый костюм.


End file.
